


(Not) A Simple Birthday

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Birthday Spanking, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Drinking, Ejaculating Dildo, Finally, High Heels, I can do that kink, I had an idea once I posted so I had to make this, I'm Sorry, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Slut Shaming, Sub Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sugar Daddy, Switch Logic | Logan Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, What The Fuck Is That??, a dash of angst, fighting people in the mall, fuck off, let Virgil dress feminine, no i'm not, this is my account, whole lot of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: They wanted to spoil Virgil endlessly once he turned twenty two, but everything seemed to be falling apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut (requests or for fun) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968553
Comments: 28
Kudos: 94





	(Not) A Simple Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "what is this feeling" and idk if it can be a standalone because I have no confidence in my writing.
> 
> What's up, your author fact is I have clinical anxiety (also still the proud leader of the heart cult <3 even if that series is maybe over)
> 
> Also, I may be doing a podcast about kinks with my college friends if anyone's interested I'll keep you updated.

A simple outing. Virgil just turned twenty two, and Remus and Logan wanted to spoil him with whatever he asked for. They were going to the mall so they could buy him more heels and a skirt for that night, and that was the first mistake. He saw some of his old classmates once they entered and faltered a bit, asking to walk a couple feet in front of them. They agreed, unsure why, but they agreed nonetheless. They only realized when they saw someone pull Virgil aside and say something they couldn't hear. All they saw was Virgil glare and respond, looking away. They kept walking, hoping to hear something as they passed. They heard small bits as they sat down on a mall bench a couple feet away, pretending to watch the indoor fountain. It was easier to hear now. One of the taller ones was leaning over him, a sick smile over his face.

"Heard you started fucking people to get pennies. Don't know why anyone would spend so much on something so disgusting."

Virgil looked back at the person, unfazed. If anything, he just started smiling. "Yeah, well, it's usually a quarter, but I can lower the price for old friends. Want to give me a try?"

One of them spit in his face. He didn't flinch. He just wiped it off.

"Huh, usually spitting on me costs extra. Look, I came here to get shit. As much as I'd love to continue this riveting conversation, I'm here with--" he paused, gritting his teeth. He quickly changed it to a sweet smile. "A client. Gotta go find them so we can get stuff and move on! I don't want to keep them waiting!"

"That's fucking pathetic, you know that?" With that comment, his smile faded and was instantly replaced with rage.

"Oh? Almost as pathetic as when your parents hired me to fuck them? Should've seen their faces when I called them mommy and daddy. They finally got to be proud of the person who called them that."

With that, he got punched in the face by the first person. Remus got up to stop it, but multiple other shoppers beat him to it. Before anyone could get there, Virgil already had a bruised lip and was on the ground. He got up, touching his nose and mouth to check for blood. He was fine, so he winked at the group before walking away with his head down. Remus and Logan followed him quickly, stopping him once they were far enough away. Both of them inspected his face, making sure he was okay.

"Why'd you say you all of that?" Remus asked, lifting his chin. It wasn't accusatory, which calmed Virgil down. It was more of a general concern. 

"It wouldn't matter what I'd say. I could ignore them, and they'd follow. Then I'd get assaulted somewhere with less people. I could answer honestly. I'm here with my boyfriends. They'd ask to see you to tell you my sexual history or tell me I'm lying. I can't just show you two off. They may not be your students, L, but they know you, so I'd have to shut up. Then they'd teach me a lesson for lying or believing I could actually make someone love me. I could be snarky, and then I could get punched in the face. This isn't the first time I've run into people I know. Not the first time I got beat up. It's the first time I got help. That was a nice touch. Can. . . can we just not. I thought if I played into their idea of me, they'd leave me alone, but I got angry again. I shouldn't have insinuated I slept with his parents."

Logan bent down to kiss him, making the younger of the three melt into it. He pulled away, patting his cheek. "You're fine. We're not going to get upset that you defended yourself. We're just unhappy that you got hurt on your birthday."

"Hurt in a not sexy way, that is." Remus added, glancing back. The people who hit him were still there, paying them no mind. They did what they wanted already.

"I'm fine. This is why I don't leave the house much. Let's just go look at heels. I wish to feel pretty, and right now, I feel like garbage."

Logan gave his husband a look before turning back to Virgil. "We'll be sure to make you feel as gorgeous as you are. Take my card and don't look at the prices. Remus and I are buying you some skirts and pretty accessories."

"Any requests for what heels I should get?"

"I like boots, and Lo likes elegant. Just find something that's a mixture of those or get whatever you find pretty. We're buying you thigh highs and a short skirt. We'll buy one that's completely your style for personal wear, but for tonight, we're dressing you up. We'll meet you back here in thirty minutes."

Virgil nodded before separating from them. He felt less safe on his own. He always did when he did the shopping for them. Still, he kept his chin up and looked at all the heels that'd fit him. He finally found a lace-up boot. They were quite a bit of money. One hundred thirty dollars. They were the cheapest ones he could find at the moment, so he bought them. He'd apologize to his boyfriends later, even if he didn't need to. He still felt bad. He made his way back to their meeting spot, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. It passed the thirty minute mark, and they were still gone. He waited another ten minutes, getting more and more nervous. He looked at Logan's card. It expired in about two days. He'd be getting a new one. He made a mental note to alert Logan of the fact. Still, he worried. Was this how they dumped him? Giving him one last gift before abandoning him in the mall? He looked around. His old classmates were gone, so he went back to the fountain to sit down. Maybe he scared them away. Maybe they finally decided his past was too much for them.

This was the worst birthday ever, he decided, and he got kicked out of his house on his eighteenth birthday.

Another thirty minutes passed, and he debated just leaving. He put his hood up, playing with his hands. He checked his phone. No new messages or missed calls. Maybe this was it. Maybe the fight pushed it for them, and they decided to just ditch him. He didn't know from experience. They were the first people he actually dated. He waited another five minutes before sending a quick text to them, cringing once it was sent. He sounded so needy. It was disgusting. Logan quickly responded, saying they got held up with a store they wanted to browse. He swore they'd return to him in another ten minutes. He was going to turn his phone off, but he choked when Remus sent an image. A giant dildo. Remus sent more pictures of all different shapes and sizes, asking which one he wanted. It was supposed to be a surprise, but they already made him wait so long.

He said he didn't care which one, to surprise him and hurry up. He was already planning on drinking a big glass of whisky when they got home. He was getting antsy. Checking behind his back and drumming his fingers against his thighs. He texted them again, saying he was going to walk home because he didn't feel safe. He didn't wait for a response. He left, keeping his phone in his pocket. He felt it buzzing, but he just kept walking until he got to the house. He got to the kitchen, skipping the glass and drinking straight from the bottle. He finally looked at his phone. Both men telling him to stay put. A couple more pictures of sex toys. Texts asking if he really walked home. Then just Remus saying they were on their way back. He drank more from the bottle, sitting on the floor. He wanted the day to be over. He heard the front door open and his name being called out. He put the bottle back and went to greet them.

"We're sorry we took so long, dear." Remus immediately doted on him, kissing his face. Virgil smiled at that, feeling his nerves lessen. "Ready to dress up pretty? You're always pretty, but with our cute little outfit?"

"Yes." He breathed out, taking the clothing bag from them. 

He excused himself to get changed. They bought him thigh highs with spiderweb like lace patterns. A deep, rich purple skirt that'd make it to his upper thigh, just where the other fabric started. He got dressed, noting a shirt wouldn't be part of his outfit as he looked in the mirror. He felt pretty. Once the heels were on, he'd feel gorgeous. The bruise on his lip was a bit distracting, but besides that, he looked beautiful. He put the shoes on and inspected himself. Pretty. Well, maybe he looked okay instead. Was he disgusting like he was told? That part always got to him when he slept with people. The insults would eat at him until he wanted nothing more than to hide away. He put his hoodie back on, tugging the skirt down slightly. Maybe he was gross. He fixed his makeup, but the idea of ugliness still burned in his mind.

He slowly left the bathroom, putting his clothes upstairs into his room before entering his boyfriends' room. Remus already set out a whip and the toy they bought. Logan lifted Virgil, kissing him roughly. Too rough, Virgil realized. He couldn't do a heavy scene. He didn't say anything about it, even after Logan pulled away and began to bite his neck. He held his breath as he was brought on the bed. He was positioned over Logan's knees. Logan put a hand over his lower back, leaning down.

"Why're you wearing your hoodie?"

"Uh, I forgot to take it off, I guess."

"Are you okay?"

In that moment, Virgil felt overwhelmed. He couldn't stop the word from slipping out of his mouth. "Red."

Immediately, Logan sat him up. Remus turned around, looking at him. Virgil was shaking, not able to meet their eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel emotionally stable enough to get punished for whatever I did. I had two panic attacks today already, and I don't even know why I'm being punished. I know why I think I'm being punished, and it's because I'm a fucking mess and ugly and stupid and--"

"Hey," Remus cooed, holding his hand out. Virgil took it. "Virgil, you're none of those things you just said. How about we skip the punishment tonight? What are you comfortable with?"

"I'm sorry, I ruined this--"

"None of that. Just tell us what feels okay tonight?"

"Usually I don't want to be touched, but I want to right now. I want to feel pretty and loved, but I don't know if I'm capable of that and--"

Logan leaned his chin on his shoulder, running a hand under his hoodie, over his stomach. "Is this okay?"

"Um, yeah."

"Would you be okay looking in a mirror?"

Virgil hesitated, but he eventually nodded. He felt childish, but they didn't seem to mind. Logan brought him to the one bathroom with a full mirror wall. Remus brought in a step stool, urging Virgil to stand on it. He did so, looking in the mirror. His hoodie was discarded by the husbands, folded neatly onto the counter. Remus kissed his back, moving his hands up and down his legs. "We'll make you feel beautiful. Use the word if you ever need us to stop. Logan, you'll take the front."

His breath hitched when Logan lifted his skirt and kissed his cock, slowly making him erect. He let out a small whimper when he began sucking, closing his eyes. Remus squeezed his leg.

"Keep watching yourself. Look at how pretty you are. How many orgasms do you think is appropriate?" 

"I-I can, oh fuck, I can do maybe three or four?"

"Good boy. Keep watching yourself." 

And with that, he lifted the other side and began to spread his cheeks. He made sure his tongue was flattened before he licked his hole, making Virgil's legs buckled slightly. Logan managed to get him all inside without much issue, sucking him off and fondling his balls. Remus kept dipping his tongue in, checking to make sure Virgil was staring at himself. He was mesmerized by the reflection of himself being eaten out and sucked off. His face down to his chest and arms were flushed. There was already sweat beading on his forehead. He struggled to decided between pushing back on Remus or thrusting forward into Logan's mouth. Remus pushed his tongue in deeper, making Virgil whine and push back. Logan followed him, intensifying his sucking. Remus pulled back, kissing the left cheek.

"Aren't you beautiful?" He purred, moving his hands to grope his ass. "Why don't you tell us how pretty you are. What about you is pretty?"

Virgil let out a moan when he went back to opening him up with his tongue. "I, uh, I have pretty eyes. I like that one of them's purple and the other's grey. Um, I, uh,"

He tried to think of something else. Logan was now sucking on his balls as he jerked him off, and Remus was very close to his prostate. They both stopped when he did, making him tear up.

"My hair is nice and soft, and my dick fits in your hands perfectly." He let out a moan when both men started working again. "I'm small enough to fit on your laps and be carried around."

He whined again once Remus reached his prostate, squeezing his ass as he continued. He made eye contact with himself in the mirror. He had this far away look in his eyes. He used his hands to touch his chest, pinching at his nipples. He started to feel cute. He kept playing with his chest, not breaking away his gaze. Did he always look this wrecked from the very start? Maybe that's why they tried to have him all the time. Both of them stopped, making him pout.

"I don't know what else. I look fucked out, so I guess that's one, but I don't know. I don't have anything else."

"You did such a good job." Logan pulled away to say that, rubbing his slit with his thumb. Virgil moaned, pinching himself harder. Logan smiled at that. "You give us such pretty noises. Maybe during my winter break, I can finger you all day to keep myself entertained. You're also loving and careful. Memorizing what we love and what we hate right on the spot. You always consider our needs. Having you on your knees is my favorite position. You just sitting there, keeping one of us in your mouth. Beautiful. I can't wait until you see your orgasm face for the first time today. There's a reason we make sure we can see your face anytime you say you're close."

Remus pulled back a bit, sucking on the rim. Virgil began to pant as they continued, feeling his legs shake. They were holding him up, he realized. He wouldn't be staying up if they weren't holding him. Remus began to lick letters on him, and it took a second for him to realize he was spelling out the word pretty. Logan went back to licking his shaft as he kept rubbing and fondling the rest. His face was changing as he got closer. His nose scrunched up and he started drooling a bit. One of the tears slipped down, joining the line of drool on his chin. 

"I'm gonna--"

"Go ahead. Logan will swallow." Remus mumbled, pushing his tongue in again.

He never thought about what he looked like. He forced himself to keep his eyes open when he came. More drool pooled over his lips as his pupils dilated. He rode it out, riding Remus' face and thrusting into Logan as he remained standing. He lifted his hand to wipe off the drool, but it was grabbed by Remus. Logan pulled away once he was done swallowing and kissed Virgil. God, he could taste himself on his tongue. Remus had pulled away and left the room, letting Logan massage Virgil's body and make out with him. He pulled away, smiling.

"You see why we love your face? You look gorgeous."

Virgil shrugged, glancing at his reflection again. He let out a soft moan. He was getting hard again. Logan gently grabbed his chin, making sure he stayed focused on himself.

"We're going to make you feel beautiful, love. Sit down and lift your legs. You're going to watch as I open you up."

Immediately, he followed the order. He watched Logan cover his fingers in lube, mewling when he dipped one inside of him. Remus came back in the room. He could see him in the mirror holding the sex toy they got. Logan tapped his his jaw to get him to focus again once the second finger slipped in. He spread his legs further, trying to make it easier for him. The third began to nudge at the hole. He looked even more wrecked. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were half closed. He was leaking a lot, seeing a wet spot grow where the skirt was pitched on his erection. The third finger finally pushed in, making him push against the fingers. Remus snuck behind him, putting the toy to his mouth.

"You should see yourself suck on a cock, but this will do." He mumbled, pushing it in his mouth. Virgil immediately started sucking on it, watching himself. "Just like you were made for it. Look how much you took already."

He moaned around it, letting Remus push more of it in. Logan slipped in a fourth finger, and the spot on his skirt grew. The fingers abused his prostate, and he was forced to swallow around the toy in his mouth as it kept getting pushed in. The toy was pushed all the way into his mouth before being taken out completely. A string of spit connected them until Remus began covering the dildo in lubricant. Logan pulled his fingers out, making Virgil protest for a second. The toy was lined up, and his legs were bent back further. He watched in the reflection as the toy was slowly pushed in, stopping every couple of seconds so he could adjust.

"Oh fuck." Virgil mumbled as he watched another inch go in. "You really spoiled me today. How big--"

"About eight and a half inches long. Six inches of girth. That's not the best part." Remus kissed his knee. Virgil let out another moan, tilting his head back. It was grabbed and readjusted so he had to keep watching as it went in inch by inch. He really felt the stretch when he watched, making it all the more intense for him. He came again, dirtying the skirt and squeezing around the toy. He tried to close his mouth, but he kept opening it to gasp or groan. It was finally fully in him.

"Kiss." He whispered, instantly receiving one from Remus. He let out a squeal when he felt himself get filled up, pulling away from Remus to look down. "What?"

"We wanted to spoil you completely. We didn't squeeze all of it out yet. There's more fake cum to fill you up."

"It's warm."

"We wouldn't just fill you with cold cum."

Logan began to move the toy, pulling it halfway out before pushing it back in. Remus began to leave marks on his neck, keeping a close watch on his eyes. Anytime Virgil would close them or look away, he'd snap in front of his face. He had more tears running down his face now. Logan gave the toy another thrust into him, humming. "See how pretty you are? Look at how stretched out you are."

He took a look, a breathless whimper leaving him. "Oh. Is this how I always look?"

"Usually we give you a few bruises, but yes. Absolutely beautiful and needy. Sometimes you'll do all the work when you really get into it. You're always good for us, and because I know you're thinking it, it's not because of the clothes or shoes. You're always this beautiful. You're always lovable." Logan pushed it all the way in and pressed down on it, making it release more inside of him. Virgil gasped out at that, grinding down on it. "Good boy. How're you feeling?"

"So good. I always want to be good for you."

He was starting to drift, not able to focus as well as before. He was only aware of the constant pounding into him and the marks being made on his body. He could feel more drool slip from his mouth as his eyes crossed a bit. Remus grabbed him and began to pump him in time with Logan's thrusts. He let out one last mewl before cumming again. The toy completely emptied out in him, and it was pulled out. Fake cum dribbled down his thigh. He heard the water running as Logan got the heels, skirt, and thigh highs off of him. He was placed into a warm bubble bath. Both of the men cleaned him, making sure he was comfortable.

"I ruined the skirt. I'm sorry." He mumbled, leaning into their touches. 

"We'll buy you a million skirts to ruin." Remus promised, leaning over to kiss him. He lazily made out with him for a couple minutes. His own bulge didn't go unnoticed by Virgil who tried to reach out, making him pull away. "Nope. Logan and I can tend to each other. You're welcomed to watch, but you look exhausted."

"I can't be good?"

Logan swore, mirroring Virgil's look at Remus. Remus sighed. "Not you too."

"He wants to be our good boy. We should let him." 

"Fine. Fine, he can suck you off. No one blame me when he's sore tomorrow. I'm hesitant to leave him alone with you during your holiday break. You give into him way too easily."

"It's his birthday. He deserves to be given into." Logan already undressed, letting Virgil lean over the tub to wrap his lips around him. "Plus, I'm in a dominant mood. We should get a hand mirror so he can see himself."

Remus got up, going to the closet to grab one. Logan led Virgil further down, pushing him against his stomach. Remus came back and held up a mirror so Virgil could see. He whimpered, keeping his eyes trained on the mirror. He sucked, putting a hand to his cheek. He could feel him. Remus petted his hair, handing him the mirror. He undid his pants so he could relieve himself. Virgil reached out again, and this time, he let him. He seemed so happy to please them and watch himself. His eyes danced between the mirror and his hand, trying to see both at once. 

"Oh, he's going to get addicted to seeing himself. We may have to install a mirror room for him." Logan pulled back before shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Virgil wanted to protest, to say that they shouldn't have a whole new room built for him, but he was in no place to speak. Plus, they wouldn't listen. 

"Or we could just bring him into this room a lot. Buy him a full body mirror. Construction would be a lot right now, and I don't want him home alone with the workers. Maybe we could wait until I'm done filming for a bit." 

"That's fair. I may join him during grocery runs during my break so he doesn't have any incidents."

"That'd be for the best."

Virgil licked the underside of Logan's cock, his eyes now darting between the married couple. He tugged on Remus harder, trying to get their attention. It worked, which he was extremely grateful for. Remus moved closer, kissing his forehead.

"After this, we'll order any food you want for dinner. Maybe watch a documentary about folklore?"

Virgil's eyes brightened at that, and he sucked harder. He opened his mouth wider, looking Remus in the eyes.

"Your jaw is going to hurt--"

"We're both not going to last another minute, Remus. He just wants an appetizer. We can give him that." 

"You give into him way too much." Remus, despite his words, nudged Logan over a bit so they could fit both of their heads in his mouth. He wrapped a hand around both of them, pumping as he ran his tongue over them. He could tell how close they were from their facial expressions, increasing the suction once he saw they were nearing their own orgasms. The couple came into his mouth. He milked them until they were done, pulling off and licking his lips. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ready to dry off?"

He nodded, getting up. He received a fluffy towel to dry himself with. Remus scooped him up, kissing his nose.

"Want to get dressed or stay naked? We won't judge. I might stay naked."

"I finally feel okay with my body. I'll stay naked, if that's okay."

Logan nodded, still putting his slacks back on. "What do you want for dinner? Remember, don't think about prices."

"That's literally all I think about. If you think those shoes weren't the cheapest ones I could find that included both of your tastes, you're wrong. It still cost a lot. Jesus, I'm sorry it cost that much."

"We really don't mind. What do you want to eat?"

"Indian food please. I want biryani."

"I assume you want the usual, Remus?"

Remus nodded, drying off Virgil's legs. Logan left the room to order, leaving the two to finish up. Remus threw the towel on the rack, shamelessly parading Virgil downstairs to find a documentary to watch. He sat on the couch, keeping Virgil on top of him. He rubbed his stomach and chest as they settled, kissing his back. "You did a really good job today."

Virgil shrugged, squirming a bit. "Sorry we didn't do a big scene. I feel bad."

"Hey, no. Don't feel bad. It's like when I come back from a long day of filming and just want to hold you without any sex. Are you mad at Logan when he has a long day and needs to hear why he's important and smart? Do you want us to apologize then?"

"No, but--"

"I'm surprised you were still okay with sex. We would've been fine just cuddling."

"I know, it's just. . ."

Remus waited, but Virgil just focused on the television, frowning. "Just what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I've been spending too much time with your brother again. Getting a bit dramatic. I love you."

"Love you too." Remus pressed another kiss to his back. He lifted Virgil off of him. "I'm going to tell Logan to change my order. I'm unpredictable like that."

Virgil watched him leave before turning his attention to the television again. He wondered for a second if he pushed it. It left his mind quickly once he reminded himself of what Remus said. He paused the documentary, waiting for them. They were taking awhile. Finally, Logan came downstairs. He collapsed next to him, putting an arm around him. 

"Remus wants to take you to the film set tomorrow. Just so you can watch it all. He's going to ask the director. I've been there before. It's not very interesting. You just get to watch them mess up and reshoot. I'd bring you to my job, but you don't want to step foot on that campus again, do you?"

"I'd rather not, no. Why am I being brought into Remus' work?"

"Multiple reasons, really. So you don't get lonely. He wants to show you off. You'll get out more and be protected. We want you to have fun, and you don't when you're stuck here by yourself. During my university's break, we can go on fun dates together. Visit bookstores or cafes. We could go ice skating."

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Virgil, an important question. You know that you're more to us than sex, right?"

Virgil let out an odd noise between a groan and a sigh, burying his face into Logan's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I'm still getting used to having people love me. I'm sorry. I get lost in my head sometimes, and it's hard to separate the past from the present."

"Would a break from sex help?"

"Oh, fuck no. No, not at all. I haven't not had sex since I was able to. I just need to get it together."

Logan nudged his head back, planting a soft kiss onto his lips. It was reciprocated and deepened. Virgil was pressed against the couch, hands pinned down as Logan mapped out his mouth with his tongue. He pulled back so they could both breathe before moving back in. He loosened the hold on the younger man's wrists, sliding his hands under his back to pull him closer. It felt so intimate to Virgil; not sexual in nature, but rather sweet. Each time Logan pulled away, he'd whispered out that he loved him before diving back in. He pulled away for a final time once Virgil's lips were swollen and red. 

Logan brushed his hair back. "Gorgeous. You're absolutely gorgeous. I'm going to go pick up dinner. You two can start the documentary without me."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

Virgil waited. After two minutes, Remus joined him downstairs. They started the film, and once Logan returned, they made a space for him in between them.

He would get used to this eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules for requests:  
> 1\. No underage, noncon, zoophilia, and incest  
> 2\. No unsympathetic Janus because he's my comfort character, and if he's unsympathetic, everyone has to be. Personal reasons I've mentioned in the past.  
> 3\. I won't do sexual age play. I'll gladly show it as a coping mechanism in a therapeutic sense, but I refuse to do it sexually. This is different than a daddy kink to me for some reason, but my point about age regression stands.  
> 4\. Thomas will not be a character in my fics because I don't like RPF  
> 5\. If you request smut, give me roles of characters, the ships, and what kind of smut you want (don't want to make your super lovey fluffy sex scene a BDSM nightmare (I'm so sorry if I did that with the last one))  
> 6\. I'm allowed to say no to certain kinks. I probably won't for most, but I'm allowed to go 'yeah no' (I'll do it nicely)
> 
> You can request on here, or on my Tumblr 'mthevlamister' if you want to keep it super anonymous or make me regret giving my Tumblr out (people I know IRL follow me :/)


End file.
